The Waltz of Flowers
by HermioneJMalfoy
Summary: Follow your favourite characters in unexpected turns of events, as Neville's feelings for Malfoy change and he gets another chance to win his darling's heart. I tried to lay off the cheesy puns this time. (Beware of chapter 2, though)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I never planned to make this a trilogy. To understand the plot of this piece, you can (you don't have to, but it's strongly suggested) read two other stories first, and in this order:**

**1. **_**I Hate Everything About You**_

**2**_**. But It's Comfy in the Closet**_

**Our main characters are all 16-year-olds, and this story takes place two weeks after **_**But It's Comfy In the Closet.**_

**Title is by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, from The Nutcracker.**

**The Waltz of Flowers**

* * *

"Draco, we need to talk."

Malfoy sighed, swallowed and threw the remains of an apple away, "Shoot".

Neville lowered himself on the grass, next to the man-boy he's been dating for the past couple of months. They were sitting in the shadow of a huge oak. They had a free Friday afternoon, and some other students were scattered across the Hogwarts yard, seizing the few precious days of sunny weather before it starts to rain.

"So," he started, but Malfoy cut him off.

"I know where this is going," he attempted a weak smile.

Neville decided it's now or never, "It's just... I feel like you aren't the same guy I fell for. You're obviously avoiding me, we barely see each other. And even when we meet, you're late. _Sorry, Neville, I was busy,_" he tried to mimic Malfoy, but his acting skills were never extraordinary.

"What other business could you have at _1 a.m_.?" he laughed.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably, "Neville, I.."

"Look, it's okay," Neville took in a deep breath, "I kind of, maybe, probably, definitely like someone else."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, surprise mixed with amusement in his eyes, "Really, who?"

Neville blushed, and sighed with relief, glad that his now-ex-boyfriend wasn't mad at him, "So, we're fine?"

"Of course, mate," Malfoy shot him one of his dashing smiles, "Really, though-who is it?"

"Ooh, I shouldn't have said anything," Neville shook his head, smiling.

"You just broke up with me, that's the least you can do." When Neville shook his head, Draco pouted, "Come on."

Unable to resist those eyes, Neville blurted out, "Ginny."

Draco gasped dramatically and his eyes widened. Confused, Neville glanced at him. What was Draco playing at?

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, suddenly defensive.

"No, nothing," Draco was grinning stupidly, "but I don't recall you showing any interest whatsoever for her. Wait," he stopped to think, "tThere was that time when you went to the Yule Ball with her, right?"

"Yes," Neville sighed, remembering the good old times, "although she only accepted me as a last resort and the whole evening was _dreadfully_ uncomfortable."

Draco clapped his hands excitedly, "Well, are you going to do something about it? I think you should do something about it. Maybe you have a chance with her. I mean, why wouldn't you. You're good looking. You're a great kisser, and mind you, I should know that." He was talking fast and seemed way too excited about the whole thing. Neville looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early? Only two weeks ago, her boyfriend left her for her _brother_."

The blonde waved his hand dismissively, "I think you should try your luck. If not now, when? You have nothing to lose. Go talk to her."

"What, now?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but suddenly remembered something and slapped himself on the forehead, "Bloody hell, sorry Neville, got to run. See you later!"

And then, like he only just remembered, Draco added, "I'm sorry I've been a sucky boyfriend."

They hugged for one last time, and Draco dashed off, into the castle. Neville looked at him longingly, allowing himself to remember all the great times they had together. Then he started for the Black Lake. In his mind, he wandered off into a happy place-into Ginny's arms. Even after two years, he still recalled the weight of her petite hands on his neck, while they twirled and swirled on the dance floor. Then he stepped on her foot.

She had been really cool about the whole thing, but he still remembered the look on her face as her eyes followed Harry's silhouette wherever he went. Every glance was another stab into his heart.

_And look how that turned out, _he thought bitterly, but immediately scolded himself for being rude. It wasn't in his nature to be mean. _Look at what I've become because of you._

And then came his little experiment with Draco. It was good while it lasted, but it didn't last long.

_He called me "his sweetheart"._

He kicked a pebble into the water and raised his head just in time to see a familiar red-head emerging from the castle. Her hair was blowing in the wind. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that she was approaching him.

"Hi."

He mumbled an incomprehensible response.

"A birdie told me you have something to say to me," she smiled lightly at him, "Can I help you with anything?"

_How the hell did the word already reach her? She doesn't even talk to Draco! _Neville pondered, panicking. _Who told her?_ Should he really tell her? Now? At those rare occasions when Neville and Ginny were alone, they scarcely spoke at all. Or he just let her ramble on about anything that's currently occupying her sweet little head.

Then he remembered Draco-he wasn't afraid to make the first step and approach Neville. And Neville is no less a man than Draco. So what is stopping him from doing, taking what he wants?

In the moment of sudden clarity and enlightenment, the barrier in Neville's mind finally fell down.

"I really like you, Ginny. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I'm sorry it took me so long," he took her hands in his, entwining his fingers with hers. He felt like he could breathe again, like he never really experienced life at all. His senses sharpened and he became aware of all the birds chirping, squirrels jumping, wind blowing and sun shining in Ginny's hazel eyes.

"Ginny, do you want to go out with me?"

Ginny's lower lip quivered. She backed off, pulling her hands from his grip and covering her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to suppress the laughter.

Neville watched her in awe.

"Oh, Neville," she finally managed to say, "I'm sorry. Your expression... It was so genuine. For a moment there, I thought you were serious." She wiped a tear from her eye, "You are downright silly, Neville."

He smiled faintly, "Ha-ha." He felt his poor fragile heart being ripped to pieces.

"Well, I'll be going now." She lightly kissed him on the cheek, and was gone as fast as she came.

The pieces of his heart were now deep-frying in oil.

Neville let his legs make their own way. He was soon walking towards Hagrid's hut (Herbology and Care for magical creatures were ones of the rare subjects he actually enjoyed). He never had a close relationship with Hagrid like Harry, Ron or Hermione did, but the gamekeeper was always friendly and ready to listen. Neville already saw the orange of the pumpkins in Hagrid's garden, when a sudden rustle woke him from his daze.

He snapped his head to the left, but in the next moment, a car that he instantly recognized-the Weasley's famous flying Ford Anglia that was thought to be lost in the Forbidden Forest-hit him and his mind went black.

**Will probably be continued because I'm a sucker for happy endings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I shipped Dramione before I knew any of... before I knew what shipping is. So you can all chill.**

**Title for this chapter is by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.**

**Little Night Music**

He dreamt of butterflies. They were flying around his head, their thin wings softly flapping. One lightly brushed his cheek, catching Neville's attention. It was a delicate, orange creature, and for some reason, it had long eye-lashes. It flew aimlessly around his head for a few seconds and then landed on his right hand.

"No, more," the butterfly said, "no more."

Neville's eyes widened. _No more of what?_

"No more medicines! He's slept enough!"A shrieking voice pierced through the protective velvety veil of his unconsciousness. Neville's eyes fluttered open.

Ginny was sitting by his side, holding his hand, but Madame Pomfrey was Ginny's current occupation. The two women were glaring at each other. The nurse was gripping a bottle of Sleeping Draught, and Ginny, his redheaded goddess, was _Avada Kedavra_ing the older woman in her mind, while trying to reason her into letting Neville off the per scripted medicines. Neither noticed that Neville had woken up and was ready to rise.

The woman of his dreams was sitting right next to him, holding his hand. He felt her fingers burning the skin underneath. He became ten times more aware of his own body sprawled on the bed like a seal stranded on the beach. He tried to calm his breathing.

"Miss Weasley, I think I know how to do my job," Madame Pomfrey said through gritted teeth.

"With all due respect, I'm just saying that he seemed perfectly fine when he woke up yesterday. It's been almost a week since the accident! You fixed his bones, what's left?" In the heat of the moment, Ginny dug her nails into Neville's flesh, causing him to shriek. Startled, Madame Pomfrey dropped the bottle, spilling the liquid everywhere.

"My goodness!" Ginny covered her mouth, worried.

"Mr. Longbottom!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, while cleaning the mess she'd made with a simple swipe of her wand.

"I'll live," Neville attempted to joke. Making sure her patient is not in a mortal danger, Madame Pomfrey hurried into her own quarters, presumably to get a new dose.

"So sorry, Neville, does it hurt?"

He flexed his fingers. There were deep purple crescents on his palm, but the flesh was quickly adapting and it didn't sting anymore.

"I'm fine."

Ginny started to smile, when he mumbled, "But maybe I like it when it hurts," with a sleazy grin, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny blinked, but the arrival of Madame Pomfrey, accompanied by Dumbledore, saved her from replying.

Neville spent the next few minutes with his arms crossed over his chest, feeling extremely exposed with only a thin hospital gown on, and sincerely nodding at everything Dumbledore said.

"In conclusion, Mr Longbottom, we think you should stay in bed for a couple of days more," Dumbledore said.

Next thing Neville knew, warm liquid was being forced down his throat and he was drifting off to sleep. Again.

.

He woke up disoriented, in the middle of the night. He waited for a few moments, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Then he felt someone move on his right, snuggling closer to him. _Ginny? _Could it really be her? Could his dreams be finally coming true? He squinted, trying to make out her shape. Yes, it was really her. She was sitting on a chair that looked very uncomfortable. His heart started to pound faster, and a warm feeling flooded his chest. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment, enjoying the feeling of complete happiness.

"Neville?" she whispered, making him look at her. It might have been dark, but he could still see her sleepy smile.

"Ginny," he breathed in return.

"Good to see you up again." She still hasn't moved her head from the crook of his arm, "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry that I haven't taken you seriously that day. None of this would have happened. It just seemed so...unreal. I never even dared to dream about you having some sort of feelings for me."

"Are you joking?" he laughed, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Shh, Madame Pomfrey is in the next room, and we wouldn't want to wake her up, now, would we?" she smiled conspiringly, tracing his jaw line with her finger. He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest.

She finally pushed herself up, only to sit on the bed. "I really love you, Neville," she bent down to him, her long hair spilling on both sides of his head and then their lips met for the first time.

Neville has been surrounded with magic all his life, but nothing he ever experienced was as magical as Ginny's warm lips on his own. The kiss seemed to go on for ages.

When they finally separated, she smiled at him and cupped his cheek, "Go to sleep, Neville."

And he obeyed.

.

Next time he opened his eyes, he was in the hospital. Saint Mungo's, he supposed, observing a teapot that was slowly floating towards the door. The room was bright, all windows opened. He could see green trees outside, and clear sky. How long has he slept?

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but yelped and fell back. His whole body was aching and he was suddenly dizzy. A nurse emerged with a teapot in her hands, and hurried to his side.

"This is a miracle!" The woman was middle aged, with greying hair tied into a knot on the top of her head. "You should keep still, young man." She tucked him back in. "I need to go let your poor old grandmother know."

"Wait," he croaked. She poured him a cup of herbal tea. He tried again, "What date is it?"

"June 6th," she chirped, "we thought we lost you. You've been out for quite a while. Over six months."

"But..." something didn't fit, "You're saying I was in a coma all this time?"

"Exactly."

"I never woke up? Not once?"

"No, but now you're finally awake, and I need to..."

"But that's impossible!" he interrupted, "I clearly remember everything, Ginny was there and we, we.."

"Pish posh, darling. I'll go owl your grandmother."

_Impossible. I heard it, clear as a bell, "I really love you, Neville." She said it. She did._

_Was it really just a dream? _

.

He returned to Hogwarts two weeks later. The school was about to end and Dumbledore informed him that he'll need to repeat the year.

He found only Harry and Hermione in the common room. Harry was eating blackberries and spitting out the seeds.

"Harry please, could you not? That's so barbaric."

"Sorry, but these nasty little bastards get between your teeth."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to get up when she saw Neville standing at the entrance.

"Neville! You're alive!" she ran to him and hugged him. Harry followed close behind, his eyes twinkling.

"I knew I slept a lot, but I had no idea it was that long!"

"It surprised us all, Neville," Harry patted him on the back, "The important thing it that you're back to normal now."

They lead him to the sofas, and he listened to them chat about everything and nothing for a while. But he actually only wanted to go see Ginny. They were talking about final exams when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on, Harry, the Transfiguration exam wasn't even difficult," Hermione said.

"Well it was hard for me!" Harry shot back.

"I bet it was, Harry," Neville cut him off, "but where is Ron? And Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes saddened, "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"How do you even know...?" Neville started, just as Harry asked, "What worked out between whom?"

"Never mind, just tell me where she is," Neville sighed.

"Neville, Mrs. Weasley won some money on the lottery, and they decided to go on an early holiday. The whole family took off to America. They are on a tour, visiting National Parks."

Stunned, Neville asked, "When are they coming back?"

"In a couple of months," Harry replied, still confused and a bit defensive, "you have a thing for Ron?"

"What, no," Neville seemed lost in his thoughts. In his head, he was forming a plan. Later, when he and Harry retreated to the dorm, he decided it's time to get on with his plan.

"Harry, could I borrow your broom for a while?" His plan wasn't a complicated one. The only thing he knew was that he had to find her, and as soon as possible.

"Umm, sure," Harry dug out his Fire Bolt from under the bed, "Isn't it a bit too late to start flying now?"

"It's never too late for a good ride, Harry," Neville jumped on the wood and flew out of the window, into the sunset.

**Another A/N:**

**Neville was never exceptionally good at flying, though.**

**Sorry, but Draco didn't fit in this time.**

**Credit to Jaxam (N.R.) for the inception idea.**


End file.
